Shails, a little bit more than friendship
by iHateYouAll.JR
Summary: this is a story of a raising relationship between Shadow and Tails, it is really cute, they will have to pass between the good times, and obiously the difficult ones, and i dont know what else to write, sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

hi :D, so this is my first story, hope you like it :)

(ps i do not own any character of this story, but the story came out of my imagination, all the characters are from the SEGA company, plus the story cointains sex escenes, so if you do not like please refrain from leaving negative comments, thanks )

THE STORY IS NARRATED BY MILES PROWER"TAILS"

(ps#2 i am bi, so this is a gay story, but also if you like i can post hetero stories too, dont worry)

here it is

...

So just like always once a week Shadow, Sonic and me go to one of our houses to play videogames on the PS3, it has been like that for three months and its actually really fun, except when Shadow screw thinks with the stupid commentaries of his (I really don´t care what he says because they always are directed to Sonic, and they are actually kind of funny) but every time he does Sonic always start to argue with him and the funny time finish in a fight and tons of bad words, and every time I am the one who make the two fools apologize to each others, but today is different but I don't know how, it just feels different, It feels like if today was a good day and that they aren't going to fight, so we arrived to Shadow´s house and like always there was a bowl full of chips, I brought the soda and Sonic other games (because Shadow´s games suck) and we started to play.

_2 hour's later_

So after 2 hours Sonic received a text from Amy (I hate her she was the one that told Sonic it was weird that I still living with him because I was a "grown adult" and that I should get a job and a place for my own, and because she is his girlfriend he makes everything she wants, so I ended up being Silver´s new neighbor, but that's other story) and says that he have to leave because Amy was feeling lonely.

Sonic: sorry guys I need to go, Amy is feeling lonely and needs me

Tails: Really, right now? She can handle her loneliness with something.

Shadow: come on Sonic Tails is right, she is really crazy and she is only making excuses to take you, it´s like she is getting paid for it, it's like your pimp just that a pimp would pay you.

Tails: "giggles" "giggles"

Of course that pimp comment turned Sonic really mad ´cause he really liked Amy and couldn't handle if someone talked mean things of her, or him, and of course sadly my morning feeling was wrong and they immediately started to argue

Sonic: SHUT THE HELL UP SHADOW! SHE IS AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL! PLUS SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FUCK YOU!

Shadow: SHUT YOU UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING SLAVE OF A SLUTTY PINK HEDGEDOG YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH HER AND NOW SHE IS ALSO CONTROLING YOUR FREE TIME, YOU MUST FEEL LIKE THE STUPIEST MAN OF THE WORLD, IF I CAN CALL YOU MAN!

Tails: SHUT UP YOU BOTH AND LISEN TO ME OK! Ok, ok that's better, stop it if he has to leave its ok, right Shadow?

Shadow: yeah sure whatever

Tails: and Sonic, just promise the next time you will stay more than just 2 hours, because that's too stupid.

Sonic: haha sure Tails

So Sonic leaves its equal to no more Sonic´s games that also is equal to Shadow´s boooring games, and of course when Sonic leaved I was also thinking of living myself, because the idea of me staying in Shadow´s house really didn´t seem so much fun to me, but when he saw I was making my way to the door he grabbed my arm and asked me why was I leaving, I of course told him that Sonic leaved and that he kind of hated me but he answered with a "ha!, who cares, this is the perfect opportunity for you to make me un-hate you" and give me a kind of smile, but was really weird, and it kind of make me blush, I answered with a ok continued with a "sight" and of course covering my face so Shadow wouldn't notice my blush and I sit again on the dark red couch.

_30 min later_

Not much has happened since we started playing, but the sun was facing Shadow´s large window that was just at the left of us, I decided to take the soda of Shadow´s fridge, so I told him if he wanted something from the kitchen and with a dry "yes, a soda would be fine" I went to my way to the kitchen, it was huge, it is like four times the one on my house and twice as bigger than Sonic´s, it has an enormous fridge, so I got the 2 sodas and near a corner there was a table with a full collection of photos, sadly my curiosity attacked and make me go directly to the photos and take one in my hand, meanwhile examining it I can only though this, "daammn Shadow is really pretty" and while looking the picture of I started to think of all that I liked from him, starting from his awesome red eyes, that where kind of sexy, and finishing with the super cute smile he gave me when I decided to stay, when I remember it I noticed that I begun to blush again " hehe " I think to myself meanwhile I place the picture again in its place, when I notice all the pictures together I could see it was a huge collection only of his, "ha, he doesn´t have photos from nobody else" I say a little bit out loud, when I heard a deep, dark voice that freeze me saying "no I haven´t, do you have a problem?"

Tails: OMG! Shadow you scared me pretty bad

Shadow: you where taking too long so I worried about you, where is the soda?

Tails: really!? How long?

Shadow: 15 minutes

OMG 15 minutes and all thinking In Shadow OMG, I almost drop the 2 sodas on the floor, but I managed to put them on the table, but terrified I thought about what the hell was I going to say "oh sorry Shadow I took so long, but I was here fantasizing about you" NOO! Of course noo, and did I heard that Shadow got worried about mee!? I immediately started to blush and without thinking I say "sorry I got hit in the head while picking up one of your pictures" while covering my face, and nearly immediately he said "really?! Are you alright" while he was running to see if I had a pimple or something, after he finished inspecting me he rubs my head gently and in a soft, yet deep voice says" don't worry little friend you are all right".

Tails: I'm not little anymore, remember I am 19 now so I am free to make any choices I want

Shadow started to giggle and with a cute voice he says "yeah sure you are a grown adult", but instantly he changes his voice into his normal tone and continue saying "you´re free to make everything you want", while saying that he was slowly getting his face closer to mine, I thought he was going to kiss me an I panicked, but unfortunately he was just going to grab his soda and in a friendly voice says "are you coming or what?"

-3 hours later-

After that "accident" the day was just getting worse, it was kind of 8pm so it was getting kind of dark and the electricity went off in the entire neighborhood, but still Shadow doesn't let me leave because it could be robbed or something if I go alone with the "hit" I received on my head so we decided to unplug everything, because it could damage the electric appliances and just eat the hotdogs he made and the rest of soda, it was really tasty, but then we didn't know what to do, so we just stay there sited and talk, it was not a very productive talk.

After that I sat next to Shadow in the couch and started watching TV, because he have a generator for it, but only for it, but then I noticed that Shadow was starting to blush and making an almost unappreciable smile, I thought it was cute, so in a jokingly voice I ask "why are you smiling like that Shadow?" he immediately jumps, like if I scared him and says "uhmm n-nothing" in a nervous voice, so I asked again "pleaseee, tell me I had never saw you smile before :3, could you tell me?", then in his normal voice he says "I told you it was nothing jackass", " I saw you blushing, so then tell me why the hell were you doing it!" I answer back not so happy that he called me a jackass.

Shadow: "I SAID NOTHING!"

Tails: "OF COURSE YOU WHERE, WHAT IT WAS"

Shadow: "NOTHING!"

Tails: "TELL ME!"

Shadow: "NO"

Tails: "TELL ME!"

Shadow: "NOOOO!"

Tails: "TELL MEEE!"

Shadow: "OK FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW, IT WAS YOU, YOU WHERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED MY BLUSH, BECAUSE I CAN´T RESSIST IT, BEING NEAR YOU MAKES ME HAPPY, YOU SMELL SO GOOD AND YOU´RE SO CUTE, PLUS EVERYTIME I SMELL YOU AND SEE YOU AND WHEN I AM NEAR YOU I WANT TO KISS YOU AND LOVE YOU, AND HAVE SEX WITH YOU, TAILS I LOVE YOU, I´M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

O.O… I freeze myself in the couch, and Shadow was blushing in a deep red while covering his face with his hands and staring to the floor, I started to get close to Shadow and gently put my arm in his shoulder and just say this:" why didn't you told me before?", he gives me a puppy eyes, like saying please let's just never talk about that, and I just say "Shadow will you let me like this waiting for a kiss?" he then blushes a lot more and looked at me in confusion, I smiled at him and said "I kind of love you too Shads" he makes a perfect/super-cute smile and we started to get closer, he stopped right in front of me, I could feel his breathing in my face, so warm, so weird, I haven´t told to anybody, but I had some kind of crush for shadow since I met him, and yes I know he was the bad guy, but I don´t know, it was kind of love…

My thoughts were interrupted by Shadow, he was slowly placing his lips near mines until they touched, then he grabs my face and kindly started to move my body near to his, with a moan of pleasure I let his tongue enter my mouth and we started making out in the REAL WAY, this was actually my first kiss, well in the REAL WAY, because all the other kisses were without tongue, but this was different, (principally because it was with a guy) but it also felt better, I could feel his tongue in my mouth, and that undescriptible pleasure was making his way inside my body, but sadly both of us needed to break the kiss for that damn air, I looked at him and he was blushing red, of course I was too, but he looked so cute, the blush caused Shadow´s eyes to look even more red, and more sexy, again our lips connected, this time harder, and Shadow was starting to rub his hands through my back, again I felt his soft and warm tongue touching all the sweet spots in my mouth and with little moans Shadow understood he was doing a great job, then he broke the kiss, and gently starts to kiss my neck, it felt sooo good, then he started to bite it, not hard enough for pain, yet not soft enough for something not good, it's like he was practiced how to hit ALL the sweet spots on foxes, and how to make a love mark on their necks that will stay there like for 3 weeks.

Shadow then make me rest on the couch and slowly began rubbing his hands trough my legs, he slowly take of my light blue jeans and started to rub my underwear in the crotch area, this was the first time someone (except me) was rubbing my cock, his hands where so soft and sweet, that I felt the boner coming really quickly, "aren´t we going to fast Shadow?" I asked him "I don't care Tails I have wanted to blowjob you for a really long time, and I didn´t wanted to look like a pedophile" "blo-o-o blowjob me?! You want to suck my dick?!" "*giggles* yes are you scared?" "*gulp*".

He then take away my boxers and my "happy" friend jumped out, Shadow was smiling , I bet he didn't know that I wasn't circumcised and that my penis was HUGE when he wanted to, he then says: "whoa Tails I had really underestimate you, you are really big for being that young", after that he first started licking the tip of my cock, it felt really good and make me moan a lot (even if he was just starting), when he finally put it inside his mouth I moan a big **_AHH SHADOW_**, but hopefully nobody heard it, and giggling of the scream he proceeds to moving his head up and down making me wanted to scream to the whole world that I was being blowjobed for the first time, and it was amazing, after 5 minutes I was getting closer to the orgasm and I couldn't hold it more, even that I wanted to make it last longer I couldn't, "**_SHADOW I´M GONNA-A-AA!-AHHH!", _**I came all over Shadow´s mouth, and he happily swallowed all the (substance), "hehe, you taste amazing Tails" he said "but I hope you aren't tired, because here comes the nice part" =D

He proceed to take of his pants and boxers, and I understood where this was going, I blush for the moment and proceed to change of position, he giggles and gently proceed to insert the tip of his dick inside of me, because he didn't wanted to hurt me really bad, and slowly starts to move it around my tight ass, it felt funny, but I couldn't wait for him to start the rough part. :3

As he started to insert himself deeper inside me I was screaming really loud, so I took a towel and placed it on my mouth so I wouldn't scream that loud and only moan, shadow was really making a good job and I was enjoying him doing it, Shadow looked at me and slowly says "doesn't matter if I cum inside you doesn't?" "hehe ,**AH** ,what do you think, **AH**" after saying that he proceeds to enter faster and harder, I was hoping this feeling would never finish I wanted him inside me forever (NO IM NOT BEING OVERLY ATTATCHED) I just wanted to know he would be for me forever, he started to moan my name and with his last breath he came all over my butt, letting myself with the felling of his cock and the liquid inside me, he then charges me bridal-style to the master bedroom, a huge dark red room with a white/beige stone floor, some big windows, a big balcony, some paintings, a mirror and a giant white red bed with some black pillows, and gently puts me on the bathroom tub, "hehe, the stupid wants me to take a bath after that, hehe of course" I think, I shower myself and after that I notice Shadow was sleep on the bed with a uncovered side, I suppose that side is for me and when I lay down there he rolls over to face me, gives me a lovely passionate kiss and hugs me and says "I know you didn't hit your head I just wanted you to stay" I giggle and he makes his perfect smile and continue saying "but I really didn't know you an I where going to end doing It :3" he then continued hugging me until we fall sleep.

BEST DAY EVER

:3

so this was the first part, i will continue updating so please let me know if you liked it by the reviews, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

sooooooooo people second part is here "at least" but heeyy its here, so this story is like a "funny" part i know some of you will not laugh but hey!

I DONT CARE :3

i still believe is cute, hope you like it, the storyline is mine, the characters doesnt and i hope you like it, please write good reviews and make it your fav story thank you :) happy day/night/whateveryouarerightnow

the story is narrated by tails the main character and he tells all of his misadventures while he´s trying to hide his romance with Shadow, but it WILL also cointain parts where Shadow narrate, please write ideas so i can write stuff you like and you will love me more, thank you :)

sooooooooooooooooo it will start right now

* * *

When I woke up I saw Shadow was still sleeping and the blanket was covering half of his back, it was still dark, I saw the clock and it was 9:30 pm, suddenly, like a bullet, it comes to my head that I arranged a date with Cosmo on 10pm "OHMYGOD" I say, waking up Shadow, he of course asked me what was happening and I told him about the date with Cosmo, he says "sure, perfect, that will cover up our little relationship"

Tails" Cover o-our relationship?"

Shadow "Yes, look Tails, I really like you, and of what we did I think you like me too, but we can´t tell anybody that we are seeing each other, so we need to camouflage our relationship with girls, like Cosmo for example"

Tails: "Only dating right, but not sex or kisses or anything ok"

Shadow: "Of course honey"

I blushed because that word, honey, I love honey, plus I love that someone I love calls me honey; when I was getting ready I saw he was also getting ready and curiously I asked of where he was going to go and with a smile he said that he wanted to come with me and Cosmo ,I thought that the idea was great and smiling I answer "sure come with me, it will be fun", we got ready and went to the according place where Cosmo and I arranged the date, its name was "outdoors", because of a huge balcony, it was like a library/café, the chairs were red with a dark brown, and the tables were of glass with a dark brown wood base, it also had blue and green sofas in the library area, where you can rent a book when you enjoy your coffee.

Several minutes passed and like always Cosmo was late, so Shadow and me started to talk and all of that stuff, when a urge to use the bathroom comes to me and fast I told him that I needed to leave for a second, practically I ran to the bathroom and shut the door as I entered, when I finished I get closer to the door and saw that someone was waiting for his turn and i proceed to open the door and leave, but instead of letting me out the stranger just pushed me again to the bathroom, locked the door and started kissing my neck, then I recognized him.

Tails: "Really, hehe, we are going to do this in here Shads"

Shadow: "It's an impulse Tails, I can't handle it, plus I know you wanted it hehe"

Tails: "Haha sure, WAIT! What about Cosmo? She must be in here now! We can't do it"

Shadow:" Of course we can"

Tails: "Shadow don´t or I'll scream for help

Shadow: "Ok fine, but I know you wouldn´t scream"

Tails: "Oh god of course not :), but thank you"

I gave him a kiss in his forehead and then proceed to pull up my pants, we agreed that one should go after the other, so they wouldn't get suspicious, when we both were out we saw Cosmo standing in the bar ordering a coffee for the table 3 (our table) and she say hello to both of us, Shadow leaves us and went to grab a seat at other place, because he knows is a private "date" and Cosmo started to ask me why did I bring him

Cosmo: "Seriously Tails, is he really your friend? I mean, I know that he hate you, is that false?, and if it is can you at least tell me why you bring him to our date?"

Tails: Hahaha, you don't like him?

Cosmo: No

Tails: Ok, sorry I bringed him, but, uhmm, I passed in front of his house and he was all alone and angry as always so I thought it would be nice to bring him, and no he doesn't hate me anymore.

Cosmo: Are you sure?

Tails: Yep

We started to talk about anything and nothing and with some fake smiles I did I made Cosmo feel like the funniest person on earth, but I had to accept that the look that Shadow made me the whole day was really scary and it made me feel funny that he was actually jealous of Cosmo, I hope Cosmo didn't noticed it but most of the laughs I make was Shadows fault , but still she was happy so who cares.

-2 and half hours later-

So the date went out pretty well, but I prefer Shadow, we finished to eat and drink and Cosmo offered me that she would take me to my house, but I noticed that weird tone of voice she does when she is planning to do something bad, "hmm :S" I think and said sure to her little proposal because I needed to hide mine and Shadow little secret and we took a cab to our houses, she gets happy and with a "yaaaaaayy! We will have lot of fun ;)" our date finally comes to the end.

At 12:50 am I arrived at her house

Tails: I thought that you will take me to my house?

Cosmo: Hahaha of course not, I was traveling for 3 months and I missed you tails J, why cant you just get comfy and tell me how where you going, I heard that you moved from Sonic´s place is that true?

Tails: Yep it is :), but is Amy´s fault, because she is such a bit… where are you going?

Cosmo: To put on myself something more comfortable. (if you know what I mean)

Tails: What ?!

Cosmo: Why-y you put that face?

Tails: U..h nothing

Cosmo leaved to her bedroom and closed the door I was really scared and was sweating, when I hear a doorknob moving and I panicked I closed my eyes but fortunately I didn't hear Cosmo I opened them and Cream was standing in front of me with tons of bags of the mall, "she lives with Cosmo and travelled with her 3 months to idontknowwhere" she started to scream and jump putting her hands on her mouth and with lot of happiness she hugged me.

Cream was getting too "loving" I followed her game and hugged her too, she was really happy and throw me to the couch and began to hug me even stronger, but from nowhere stood up holding my hand and leads me to her room, she was still holding my hand when she sat me on her bed, she was wearing a red dress with a golden necklace and pairing bracelet, she also had red heels and a golden purse, in my personal opinion she was just like a little hore, but I must say I liked it, she got closer to my face and with a charming voice of her she told me "I really missed you, *GIGGLES* Tails" and pushed me to lay in the bed, she placed herself in top of me and while she was kissing me she started to take out her dress.

"Ohhh hell! I thought "I-II Cant do this, I-II NOOOO!"

I was stone hard a-aand the lingerie that Cream was wearing didn't maked any easy for me

I cut her kiss and moved away quickly, she was really confused and looked at me like "what do you think you are you doing!?" i was scared i liked her and i dated her, but i couldnt do it (i must also say that we broke up because i wanted to do it, but she didnt) she was really close to take her bra of and i knew that once we start i couldnt do anythink so I standed up and tried not to make eye contact while i tell her "part" of the truth, I of course I didn't told her that I was with Shadow, but I do told her that I didn't felt the same and that I wanted to try something different, but she took it really bad, she slapped my face really hard and let my face red, she pushed me outside of her pinky-pink bedroom and in the living room there was Cosmo with a full sized pink pajamas "well at least I have a friend that isn't a completely hore or wearing a hore uniform" she had such a funny expression on her head when Cream grab a stick and started to hit me on the head, of course I grabbed my stuff "wallet and keys" and ran away.

At the other side of the door I heard Cosmo screaming

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Cream : "HE´S GAY!, HE IS FUCKING GAY!"

Cosmo "OMG REALLY!".

**_HOLLY SHIT, SHADOW WILL LAUGH THE HELL OUT OF HIM _**

I arrived to my house and noticed I have tons of calls of Shadow, what a stalker :3


End file.
